SMSTSS 41: Of Gods and Hulks!
by ocramed
Summary: The Mayan gods have returned to replace the old world with a new one, and it's up to a gamma-enhanced Moon Princess to stop them! Ties into the story arc "Mayan Rule" in "Hulk". Guest stars galore. A limited story. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS 41: Of Gods and Hulks! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a two-part story.**

**Special Note: This story ties into the "Hulk" story arc called "Mayan Rule", in which the Mayan Gods return in preparation for the end of the world, and the start of a new one…THEIRS.**

**Author's Note: As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

It was December of 2012, and Usagi Tsukino was getting ready for when the Gathering, a time when the last of the Immortals would face each other, in order to choose one, via combat, to face the Guardian of the Source. And, whoever defeats the Guardian would win the fabled Prize…whatever that is…

"Ha!" Usagi said, as she thrust her sword before twirling about to counter a strike by a phantom opponent.

In recent years, Usagi had came across an artifact known as "The Stone of the Immortals", which has been said to grant immortality to a mortal, while granting an immortal the strength of ten immortals. Usagi had been made an Immortal, by preventing the Hunters—those who target Immortals, and other supernaturals, in order to prevent the dispensing of the Prize—from claiming the stone for their own purpose…

"Ulp!" Usagi said, as she performed a back flip, before crouching into a pretend sword block.

Unfortunately, becoming an Immortal had made her a target. After all, an Immortal gets more powerful by taking another Immortal's "Quickening", which is the power of the Immortal. This power grants an Immortal his or her phenomenal regenerative abilities, and is what allows an Immortal to gain a defeated Immortal's knowledge and strength. Thus, it is not unheard of that even a relatively young Immortal has the sum power, and experiences for that matter, of hundreds of Immortals, some of which have existed at one point for eons. Unfortunately, it was by way of the sword, vis-à-vis decapitation, that one acquires another's Quickening. Thankfully, in recent days, another process—called the Jettison—could be used to share one's knowledge and strength, while giving up one's immortality. With this information shared amongst the Immortals all, some Immortals have been willing to give up their Quickening, rather than defend it. In a few cases, the Jettison was willingly used, with person knowing their Quickening could be used by others more suited for "The Game"…

Usagi then thrust out a leg to perform a sweep, before twirling into a ready sword stance.

In Usagi's case, if someone were to gain her Quickening, that Immortal would not just gain her knowledge and strength, but also her powers. In fact, there were a segment of Immortals known as "Externals", who also possessed the Quickening, and who also can get stronger from the Quickening of other Immortals, super-powered or otherwise. This is why the Watchers—a group who observe, but never interfere in, the activities of Immortals and other supernaturals—were particularly anxious. Bad enough if a less-than-scrupulous Immortal gets a Prize, but what would happen if an outright supervillain Immortal gets the Prize? All hopes were now pinned on Usagi, and other like-minded Immortals, on winning the Prize, since the alternative was unthinkable…

"Yah!" Usagi said, as she completes her kata. With one fluid move, Usagi sheaths her blade.

CLACK!

"That was wonderful, Takahito," Miya Asuma said approvingly. Miya was invited down from Shintao Taito to the city of Tokyo to help her train for the Gathering.

"I agree, Usagi," said Tenchi Misaki, who came up from Okayama to help train Usagi as well.

"Although, I'm surprised you're not having cousin Ranma helping you on this, considering we're using the Tendo Training Hall…"

"Well, you know Ranma," Usagi said with a shrug. "He tends to be so over protective to the point of wanting to step in my fights, even after all these years."

"That's because you are a beautiful creature, beloved," Miya said. "Who wouldn't want to protect you from harm?"

"Er, um, huh," Tenchi said, as he broke out in a sweat. He knew that Miya was very protective of Usagi, as evident by the initial cold chill he received when he first met Miya.

"Um, right," Usagi said. "Anyway, I want to get as much training as possible at home, before I take my training abroad."

"But…with your superpowers and all, I would think that you would have an easy time defeating your opponents," Tenchi said.

"Well, both Ranma and I have special bracers that we use," Usagi said, as she points to her own pair which sat on a folded towel. "We purposely wear them all the time, save for Universal threats, in order for us to never be more powerful than our opponents. That way, we never get sloppy when it comes to gaining experience."

"And Ranma?" Miya asked quietly. "Where does he fit in all this?"

"I'll meet up with him when I swing by the United Kingdom," Usagi said. "Until then, I will travel for a couple of weeks on my own…"

Pause.

"It's hard to believe that I will fight some of the greatest swordsmen—or women—who have ever lived," Usagi said, as she felt the hilt of the late Connor MacLeod's "Dragon Sword", which was given to her by Connor's cousin, Duncan, upon Connor's death. It felt right that she would compete in the Gathering using the sword of an old friend, and once lover…

"Uh-hum?" Miya said, as she smiled slyly.

"I said SOME, not ALL," Usagi replied with a smile. "Trust me, for every good fighter there will always be one who is better."

"Does that include me?" said a voice from behind.

All eyes turned towards Mamoru Chiba, who was stopping by to take Usagi out to lunch.

"Oh, it's you again," Miya said, as she smiled while gritting her teeth.

"Um, hi," Mamoru said nervously.

"Hey," Tenchi said. "Well, I better put away the equipment…"

"I'll fix us some tea," Miya said, as she took a glance at Mamoru, and added the Defender of the Earth on her own personal list of rivals.

"You're ready?" Mamoru asked.

"I will be shortly," Usagi said with a smile. "After I get clean…clean…"

Suddenly, Usagi's mind fogs up, as she hears a voice in her head.

GIVE YOUR ENERGY! WE WANT YOUR ENERGY! YOU CANNOT HIDE YOUR ENERGY FROM US-!

"Whoa," the Moon Princess said, as she shook her head, in order to clear the fog in her mind. "What…was…that?"

"Um, Usagi?" Mamoru said in surprise, as he steps away from the Moon Princess.

"What is it, Mamo-kun?"

"Oh, no!" Tenchi said, as he points towards his cousin's wife. "You've become big, green…and almost naked!"

"What?" Hulkusagi said, as she looks down at her body. Sure enough, she had unconsciously "hulked-out".

"How in the word…?"

"Usagi, put this on," Miya said, as she gives Hulkusagi a blanket. She did not understand why her beloved had transformed, but Miya was going to protect Usagi's modesty.

"Usagi, is that…you?" Mamoru asked.

"Um, wait, I'll change back," Hulkusagi said confidently. "Urgghhhhh…"

Nothing.

"Usagi?" Mamoru asked with concerned.

"I think I need a doctor," Hulkusagi said nervously.

Unfortunately, it was the beginning of a much greater problem…

"Well, how is Usagi?" Mamoru asked, as the "Emergency Medical Hologram Mark 1B" (with the letter "B" standing for "Backup"), stationed aboard the USS "Orchid's Moon" (i.e. "Rantsukino"), continued his examination of the Lunar Gammazon.

"It depends," the EMH Doctor said. "What was Admiral Tsukino's condition before THIS?"

"'Admiral Tsukino'?" Mamoru asked.

"I served as a flag officer for an interstellar, peacekeeping armada, sometime in the future, Mamo-kun," Hulkusagi said. "And I earned every rank to get to the rank of full Admiral."

"I see. Well, doctor, Usagi looked…normal, I guess."

"No, I am referring to actual medical symptoms, such as skin allergies or lesions, not her appearance."

"Why would I have 'lesions'?" Hulkusagi said.

"Considering your colorful past, it is surprising you have not picked up a sexual transmitted disease of some kind."

"Very funny, Doctor…"

"How can you say that about your mistress?" Miya said.

"Unfortunately, I am not programmed to have a traditional 'bedside manner'," the EMH Doctor said.

"As in, 'I never had one'?" Hulkusagi said with a grin.

"Humph. Well, technically, you as 'normal' as ever…if being green, rage monster is considered to be 'normal'…"

"Doctor, can Usagi be cured of this condition?" Mamoru asked.

"Why would I want to be cured of being a Gammazon?" Hulkusagi asked.

"But…you're like this."

"Mamoru, even if I wanted to, I can't be cured of being a Gammazon. For one, my condition is too engrained within my genetic structure. For another, the only way to cure me of being a Gammazon is a complete separation of normal me and Gammazon-me, and you KNOW what happened…"

Pause.

"Besides, I like to cut loose now and again, and I CAN control my transformations."

"But, if we have children-"

"Save for my daughter Liz, none of my children has my condition, other than as a recessive trait, Mamoru," Hulkusagi said.

"So, Chibiusa-"

"Our daughter is normal, for the most part; over-powered and obnoxious maybe, but normal."

"I see…"

"Thanks, Ayeka," Tenchi said, as he completed his cell phone call to Okayama. "Right. I'll remember to bring back some souvenirs. Later."

CLICK!

"Well, Washu has yet to return from her seminar on Jurai," Tenchi said, as he turned towards Hulkusagi.

"I see," Hulkusagi said, as she nods her head. Both she and Ranma have allowed friends and family to take the JSB 'Yamato' from drydock for extensive trips into deep space on numerous occasions, but the Masaki clan has carte blanche since it is stored underneath the Masaki estate, located near a very large lake…

"As far as my medical expertise are concerned, there is nothing I can do," the EMH Doctor said.

"Okay, well, I guess I have no choice but to call in my personal physician on this," Hulkusagi said, as she places her fingers on her temples, and closes her eyes.

"Doctor Bombay, Doctor Bombay; emergency, please come to me…right away…"

"Usagi, what did you do?" Mamoru asked.

"I called in Dr. Bombay."

"He's sounds like a complete quack with that name-"

TING!

A man dressed in Vegas Elvis costume appears.

"What is this?" Miya asked with suspicion.

"You are looking at this year's 'Elvis Impersonator', my dear," said the British man, as he took off his sun glasses. He then looked at Hulkusagi.

"I take it that THIS is reason to cut short my victory celebration?"

"I'm afraid so, doctor," Hulkusagi said. "Not that I don't mind being a Gammazon, but I don't like the idea of my transformations being forced."

"I see," Dr. Bombay said, as he turned towards the EMH Doctor. "Doctor, it's good to see you again."

"I can't always say the same thing, but in this case, I concur," the EMH Doctor said with a smirk. "Here is the data of my prognosis. You will find that the patient is perfectly healthy, which could be the problem."

"Hmmm," Dr. Bombay said, as he examined the data. "I do agree with your assessment."

"So, is there anything you can do for her, doctor?" Mamoru asked.

"There is always a means to help a patient, my good man," said Dr. Bombay. "The trick is where to start the process."

"Which is…?"

"While there is nothing physically wrong with the Moon Princess, I do detect a supernatural influence on her person."

"Really?" Hulkusagi said. "You're sure it's not, well, the other aspects me acting up?"

"No, I do sense an outside influence at work, something that is powerful enough to trigger your enhancements," Dr. Bombay said, as he snaps his fingers. A medical bag appears in the Witch Doctor's hand.

"Okay, let's get to work…"

Using a magic mirror and other instruments of magic, the witch doctor was able to detect the influence of the Mayan gods, as evident by the scripts that had branded Usagi's spirit, similar to Rune magic. In fact, the script was aligned to allow a drain off of her energies. However, because Usagi had so much, the Moon Princess has yet to feel the effects of the drain.

"And did you experience anything just before your transformation?" Dr. Bombay said, as he completes his examination.

"Well, just before I changed, I heard a voice, which yelled something about capturing Gamma-spawned beings for their energy."

"That would make sense," Dr. Bombay said with a nod.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked.

"Gamma-spawned beings are living reservoirs of energy, second only to solar-based beings, like Kryptonians for instance. That is why it is possible for the Moon Princess to remain permanently in this form without any undue effects on her health."

"What do you mean?" Miya asked.

"As our fellow holographic medical practitioner has said, there is nothing wrong with the Moon Princess. But until these Mayan runes are removed, I'm afraid she will permanently remain like this."

"What about my intelligence?" Hulkusagi said. "I mean, I'm lucid right now…"

"That's the only thing that is working in our favor in this situation. You transformed without the normal emotional triggers. However, that could change if faced with a stressful situation."

"So, I can still end up being savage."

"That is correct."

"I see. Well, it's not the first time I was stuck as a savage monster princess…"

"Usagi, no matter what, I will take care of you," Miya said, as she held Hulkusagi's hands.

"Even if it means being locked up in a cage in some lab or zoo?"

"That's not going to happen," Mamoru said. "And I don't want to hear you talk like that."

"I'm glad to hear that," Hulkusagi said. "I would hate be captured by some rogue government agency to be poked and prodded like I am some beast…"

Pause.

"In fact, I was almost forced to mate with a Wendigo."

"What's a Wendigo?" Tenchi asked.

"Wendigo(s) are cursed humans that change into creatures similar to the Yeti and Sasquatch, but are prone to cannibalism," Hulkusagi said. "The people who captured me wanted to see if I was intimately compatible with a Wendigo, so that I could be forced to bear offspring for their 'super-soldier program'."

"WHAT?" Miya yelled in outrage. "Who did that to you?"

"Um, well…"

Suddenly, the ship's claxons rang.

"Computer, what's the situation?" Hulkusagi asked.

"There is unusual activity in the middle of Juuban Park, Admiral," said the ship's computer.

"Can you patch any signal camera signal to Sickbay?"

"Of course, Admiral."

"Patch it through."

A virtual screen pops up for all to see. The familiar Downtown Tokyo skyline could be seen, but there was something else that could be seen…

"Is that…a pyramid?" Tenchi said.

"It's a meso-American pyramid in fact," Mamoru said. Being a civil engineer by training, the Prince of the Earth recognized the style of the giant object."

"It's Mayan," Hulkusagi said.

"Then, there is your source of problems, Moon Princess," Dr. Bombay said.

"Computer, run an analysis on the structure," Hulkusagi said, as she turns towards the EMH Doctor. "Doctor?"

"You're fine…I guess," the EMH Doctor said with a shrug.

"Admiral, I have new developments," said the ship's computer.

"Go ahead."

"The pyramid is trans-locating along the traditional lines of power geomorphically," the computer replied, as additional screens pop up, showing the exact same pyramid, but in different locations around the world. "Furthermore, intense hostilities are being reported within the Yucatan Peninsula in Mexico."

"Usagi, what's going on?" Mamoru asked.

"I should have seen this coming," Hulkusagi said.

"Seen what?" Miya asked.

Hulkusagi turned to face her companions.

"The Mayan gods have returned to end the world…as we know it…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: While everyone else limits the damage caused by the minions of the Mayan gods, Hulkusagi and the rest of the Incredible Hulks storm the Mayan gods' dimension, even as gamma-powered beings are captured for their energy. See you soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS 40: Of Gods and Hulks! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is now a three-part story.**

**Special Note: This story ties into the "Hulk" story arc called "Mayan Rule", in which the Mayan Gods return in preparation for the end of the world, and the start of a new one…THEIRS.**

**Author's Note: As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

With the return of the Mayan Gods, Hulkusagi, with the mind of Usagi Tsukino, aka "Sailor Moon", explains to her companions that the Mayan Gods were originally sealed away by her and Ranma Saotome sometime during the 15th century, shortly before the arrival of the Spanish explorers…

"Why would you do that?" Mamoru asked.

"To be honest?" Hulkusagi said with a sigh. "I really don't know why I was attacked when I served as Empress of Japan at that time. The only thing that I do know was that Ranma and I had to respond to those attacks, which, we did…"

Pause.

"Quite frankly, I would be curious to know as well."

"So, you sealed these so-called gods away?" Miya asked. "How?"

"Yes, using a complex ritual spell that trapped them all between the moments of Time. True story."

"So, what should we do?" Tenchi asked.

"Admiral, the situation concerning the Mayan infrastructure has changed," the ship's computer replied.

"Report," Hulkusagi said.

"Entities consisting of undead, beast-men and enhanced warriors have begun to fan out into the surrounding area," the computer replied.

"They are trying to establish a foothold at a nexus point," Hulkusagi said.

"For us, that's the site where Crystal Tokyo will be built," Mamoru said. "But, if they do that, then-"

"The seat of power will have changed, the Axis Mundi, to be reshaped in their image. I know this. Question is, are the Mayan gods responsible for my changes?"

"That, they are," Dr. Bombay said, after performing some calculations on his magic-tech, which looked like a handheld device. "In fact, all major sources of power from around the world, are being spiked to produce an energy signature that could be locked unto."

"Of course!" Hulkusagi said. "Outside the United States, Japan boosts the largest metahuman population, ranging from extraterrestrials to mutants to super-powered martial arts to-"

"Magical girls," Miya said. She turned towards Hulkusagi.

"They'll be after the Sailor Scouts, Sekirei and others."

"And that's why the Mayan Gods are going to be sending out an army," Tenchi replied. "We have to do something."

"We will-"

Just then, the sound of an alarm rings out.

"Ami, what's up?" Hulkusagi asked.

"Um, what happened to you?" Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno asked, before changing the subject. "Nevermind. Did you-?"

"I did. Get Minako on the horn, and assemble the Sailor Scouts for combat. I'll get the local superhero community informed of the situation, as well as sound the alert to all effective metahumans in Japan…"

Pause.

"Meanwhile, me, Mamoru, Miya and Tenchi will get ready to infiltrate that pyramid."

"ME?" Tenchi said. "But-"

"Tenchi, I know that you're not prone to fighting in general, but the longer the Mayans stay here, the more powerful they will get. Ergo, time is of the essence."

"Um, okay."

"Mamoru, Miya…can I count on you?" Hulkusagi asked.

"Of course you can," Miya said with a smile. "You're my Ashhikabi."

"I'll do what I can to help, Usagi," Mamoru said. Inwardly, the Prince of Earth was glad that he, not Ranma Saotome, would be going on an adventure to save the world…

"Dr. Bombay, if Admiral Tsukino is able to deal with the source of her affliction, can I then restore her to normal?" asked EMH Doctor 1.0B.

"Certainly, my good man," Dr. Bombay replied. "The sooner the source has been dealt with the better the results."

"Then, I suppose it's time to change," Hulkusagi said. She then fists the air.

"Gamma Moon Prism…Make UP!"

BLOOOSH!

"You okay?" Mamoru asked Tenchi, who was tending to his bleeding nose.

"I know that I'm not supposed to have nose bleeds, but, well, you know," Tenchi said, as he wiped his nose of blood.

"Yes, I know," Mamoru said with annoyance. As the Hulkusagi, Usagi's body was enhanced in ways that leaves no doubt that Hulkusagi was female, much to Mamoru chagrin.

"Unfortunately…"

After forming a brief "war council", consisting of representatives from the Sailor Scouts, Team Kakashi of Konohagakure, local heroes "Big Science Action Team", Big Science Action Team's teenaged counterparts "Super Young Team", the Powerpuff Girls Z, Gatchaman, the Super Cyborg Nine and others, Gamma Sailor Moon and her companions prepare to go deal directly with the Mayan Gods…

"Mom, don't go!" said Renata Uzumaki, as she cried in anguish.

"Stop being SO dramatic," Neo-Sailor Moon" Chiba replied to her half-sister. "Geez."

"Mom, Ren's right," Naruto said. "I should be the one dealing with these guys."

"Son, I have to do this myself," Gamma Sailor Moon said. "Besides, who's going to protect Tokyo during my absence?"

"Me, of course," Sasuke Uchiha said with a smirk. "Just stay out of my way."

"Ha! You ain't going to goad ME into an argument…"

Tuxedo Mask sees this bickering amongst the teenagers. He still can't wrap his head around the fact that Naruto and Renata were Usagi's kids by another man…

"Lady Usashinko, I have a question," Sakura Haruno asked. "If all people like you are being affected by these gods, how come Rini, Naruto and Ren aren't becoming Hulks?"

"Yes, why is that?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"They have the potential, sure, but because they have never been Hulks, they don't have the catalyst to change," Gamma Sailor Moon said. "My children would have to be directly exposed to gamma radiation first before becoming Hulks on a regular basis."

"Ah."

"It's time," Sailor Mercury said, as she finished her calculations using her Mercury Computer. "When you and your team are beamed into the epicenter of the construct, you will end up in the Yucatan."

"I figured as much," Gamma Sailor Moon said. "Okay, let's do this…"

Thus, while everyone else is fighting off the Mayan gods' minions, the gamma-powered Moon Princess and her companions enter the nexus of the disturbance, and find themselves in the middle of the action…

"RRRARGH!" roared a red-skin version of the Hulk, as his eyes blaze, as he broke through the thicket of the jungle's foliage.

"Ahhhhh!" Tenchi yelled in fright, as he raised his lightsword in defense.

"Tenchi, calm down!" Gamma Sailor Moon said. "He's a friend."

"He…is?"

"What?" the Red Hulk said, as he realized that the new arrivals were not his opponents. "Tsukino?"

"You know this…monster?" Miya asked, as she re-sheaths her powerful sword, called the Totsuga no Tsurugi ("Ten Hands Sword"); the Land Lady even wore her old Disciplinary Squad uniform for this mission to help end the threat of the Mayan gods….

"This 'monster' is General Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross, aka 'The Red Hulk'," Gamma Sailor Moon said. "He's the head of the 'Gamma Corps' program, as well as the 'Hulkbusters'."

"You mean, he deals with people with your affliction," Tuxedo Mask said, as he lowered his weapon: a fancy cane.

"Correct."

Just them a blue, armored gamma creature comes up to the group.

"AHHHH!" Tenchi yelled. "A monster!"

"Where?" A-Bomb said, as he looked around.

"You! That's who!"

"I see…"

Just then, a woman and a certain machine man entered the clearing from the jungle.

"We heard a commotion," said Annie, who was a 'life-model-decoy' (aka human-looking android). "Machine Man detected an energy signature."

"My mistake," Machine Man replied. "With the energy levels high within the area, my sensors are being confounded."

"No problem," Gamma Sailor Moon replied, as she thumbs towards the Mayan pyramid behind her. "That pyramid is co-locating all over the place, including Tokyo."

"So, that's why you're here," Red Hulk said with a nod. "Good. We can use your help, although, I am surprised Saotome is here with you."

"He's off-world doing Green Lantern Corps stuff," Gamma Sailor Moon said. "So, you got us."

"I see," Red Hulk said, as he examines the new arrivals. "I'm not impressed."

"You do not think I am capable of fighting?" Tuxedo Mask said. Thankfully, both he and the others knew English.

"No offense, but you're wearing a Tuxedo."

Tuxedo Mask nods his head, magically pulls a red rose out of thin air, and then throws it into a nearby tree, which fell over.

THICK!

RRRRUUUMMMBLLLEEEE-!

As the tree fell towards Tuxedo Mask, the Prince of Earth knocks it out of the way in a single swipe.

THWAM!

"Okay, I'm convinced…for now," Red Hulk said. "Okay, here's the situation thus far. Annie?"

"Thanks," Annie said. "Here's what is happening…"

A short time later…

"Man, this is TOO easy," A-Bomb said, as he and the others, save for Annie and Miya, walk directly to the Mayan gods' central complex. Annie, with Miya's protection, will sneak into the complex from a different point, with the main group providing the distraction.

"That's because they know that we are HERE," Red Hulk said.

Suddenly, a giant tree humanoid appears.

"Of course we know, red devil," said Yum Kaxx, Mayan god of wild vegetation and beasts, as the god utilized his body to bring the surrounding jungle to life.

"Stand back!" Machine Man yelled, as he reconfigured his right arm into a chain saw, and used it to hack into Yum.

RZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

"Arrrgh!" Yum replied.

Suddenly, Machine Man was engulfed in flames.

FWOOSH!

"Arrrrgh!" Machine Man yelled.

A giant flaming humanoid appears.

"We were the gods of this land," Tohil, the Mayan god of fire. "We will reclaim what we have lost, by destroying the one who sealed us away in the first place, starting with the 'puppet man'."

"You're the one who attacked me and Ranma, for no reason," Gamma Sailor Moon said, as she ripped away the vines that were encircling us."

She then felt herself being grabbed from behind.

GLOMP!

"What-?"

"My, how much you have changed, Moon Princess," said Backlum Chaam, Mayan god of sexuality, as he felt up Gamma Sailor Moon. "Perhaps, with the help of Chaac, I can get you nice and fertile for mating."

Chaac was the Mayan god of rain and fertility.

"Ah!" Gamma Sailor Moon screeched.

Tuxedo Mask turned to see Backlum practically molesting the love of his life.

"Get away from her, you pervert!" Tuxedo Mask said, as he threw a volley of roses at Backlum.

THACK!

"Ow!" Backlum yelled in pain.

"Brother, we have no time for your frivolity," said Ixchel, the Mayan goddess of storms, as she unleashed a lightning strike at Tuxedo Mask, who narrowly dodged the attack.

ZAARRRRRK!

"Whoa!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

Meanwhile, Tenchi was having his own problems.

"So, the little man wished to face Camazotz, the Lord of Darkness," said the Mayan god, as he assumed his vampiric man-bat form. "And I smell the stench of one who is not fully of this world."

Tenchi may have been scared throughout this conflict, but he was not about to allow the Earth to be ruled by the likes of these.

"I'll do what I can to stop you!" Tenchi yelled, as he raised his lightsword.

Meanwhile, Gamma Sailor Moon recovers from being touched by the Mayan lust god. She quickly looks around to see the shrouded, skeletal figure of Ah Puch, the Mayan god of death. She also sees that Red Hulk was about to feel his embrace.

"Ross, get back!" Gamma Sailor Moon yelled.

Too late.

"Arrrrrghhhhh!" Red Hulk yelled, as he nearly collapsed from feeling the touch of death and decay.

"I am inevitable, Moon Princess," Ah Puch said. "I am death itself."

"But I am life incarnate, death dealer," Gamma Sailor Moon said. She whips out her Moon Scepter, which adjusted its size for balance.

"Moon Scepter: Elimination!" Gamma Sailor Moon yelled, as she unleashed an enhanced form of her attack.

FWAM!

"Arrrrrghhhhh!" Ah Puch yelled, as he was nearly dusted from the devastating attack.

"One more ought to do it," Gamma Sailor Moon said.

But before she could launch her next attack, the ground begins the shake and break apart.

"You may have denied us the means to take over this world, when you sealed us away, Moon Princess, but our ascent is inevitable," Ixchel said, as a giant humanoid made from lava rock appears. "Behold: Jacawitz, Lord of Volcanoes and Brother of Tohil!"

Tuxedo Mask looks up to see this spectacle even as an open volcanic fissure erupts. It was at that point that the Prince of Earth wondered if he was really up to the job of being his beloved's true love…

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMSTSS 41: Of Gods and Hulks! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is now a three-part story.**

**Special Note: This story ties into the "Hulk" story arc called "Mayan Rule", in which the Mayan Gods return in preparation for the end of the world, and the start of a new one…THEIRS.**

**Author's Note: As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Meanwhile, away from the action, Miya and Anne the Life Model Decoy were making their way into another part of the Mayan "super-structure". So far, none of the Mayan gods were alerted to their presence, although the pair DID run into some mummies.

"Auuuuuuuuhhh!" said one of the mummies, as he and his fellow undead lumbered to stop the intruders.

SLICE!

SLURCH!

In a single swipe of her sword, the "Totsuga No Tsurugi", Miya removed the opposition that was in her and Anne's way.

"Impressive," Anne said, as she smiled broadly.

"Thank you, Miss Life-Model-Decoy," Miya said pleasantly. "I was taught well by the fight masters of Jurai, and by my Ashikabi Usagi."

"Ah, I see…"

Pause.

"What is an 'Ashikabi'?" Anne asked.

"An Ashikabi is one whose physiology is compatible with his or her Sekirei, such as myself," Miya said.

"And what is a 'Sekirei'?"

"A Sekirei is one who was created to be both companion and protector to his or her Ashikabi," Miya said. "We are gifted with great power of varying types, but the power we have in abundance is…love…"

Pause.

"We love our Ashikabi above all else, and will do anything for them, even to the point of putting ourselves in harm's way to protect our Ashikabi…"

Pause.

"For example, as distasteful as this may sound, if Usagi wanted me to terminate your existence, I would do so without hesitation," Miya said, as her eyes turned cold for a split second, which gave even Anne pause.

"…"

"Thankfully, my faith in Usagi's virtues are secured, so that I will never fear being used in such a manner," Miya said with a pleasant smile.

"Lucky…for us," Anne said, as she broke out in a sweat. "You know, you and I are the same, in a way."

"Oh?" Miya asked.

"Yes. I was created to be General Ross' companion, as he sought to redeem himself as 'The Red Hulk'," Anne said. "And, like you, I am willing to do anything to make sure he succeeds in that quest."

"That is nice to know that there are others who are like the Sekirei," Miya said.

"Humph," Anne replied. "Wait, my internal sensors are picking up life signs ahead."

"Are these the Mayan gods or their servants?" Miya asked.

"No, and these same life signs are weakening," Anne said.

Miya nods her head, as she leads Anne to a grim scene…

"Great Kami!" Miya said, as she saw the bodies of other gamma radiated people, and other metahumans, that were lying on stone mounts, but were in a desiccated state.

"It's worse that I feared," Anne said, as she took out a medical "Tricorder" to examine the bodies. "The Mayan gods are kidnapping people with strong energy, particularly those of a gamma-powered nature."

"But why would these gods do such a thing?" Miya said, as she gentle touched the head of one metahuman. "Are not gods supposed to protect those weaker than them?"

"I do not know what gods, if any, you worship Miya, but the gods of these lands, including the Aztec gods and Incan gods, for instance, are more…cruel in how they deal with their worshippers. It's probably why Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino had sealed away the Mayan gods in the first place, amongst other reasons."

"Then, we should deal with them," Miya said, as she gripped the hilt of her sheathed sword.

"No, we should allow the others to deal with them," Anne said. "We can do our part by getting these people to safety, back at Gamma Base."

"How are we to do this?" Miya said impatiently. She was worried about the fate of her Ashkabi, should the Mayan gods succeed in their destructive endeavors…

"As long as the Mayan gods are distracted, we can initiate 'tele-transport'," Anne said, as she brings out three transponders. "With these, I can create a stable field in spite of the interference."

"Why did we not do this before hand?"

"This place straddles multiple dimensions, not to mention the fact that the Mayan gods would certainly detect our attempts," Anne said, as she begins to place the objects in her hand at special points in the room. "Either our beaming would not take effect, or the beaming would be blocked. Initiating tele-transportation procedures from within the super-structure is the best course of action at this point."

"…"

"Miya, the others are given us the chance to save lives," Anne said gently, as she turned to look at the Sekirei. "I know how you feel at this moment, that you want to go out and be at your companion's side. But these people need our help, something that both of our companions would want us to do."

Miya nods her head, prouder to know that her Ashikabi was willing to sacrifice her protection for the good of others…

"Then, tell me what I should do," Miya said. "After all, we have a purpose in mind…"

Meanwhile, outside of the Mayan mega-pyramid, the battle literally heats up.

"Ah!" Tenchi yelled, as he narrowly avoided being clawed by Camazotz, the Bat God.

"For one who is trained as a warrior, you seem very reluctant," Camazotz sneered. "No matter. Once I have turned you into my minion, I will go after your love ones."

"Wha-what?" Tenchi said, as his five 'hawk-wings' appeared behind him, even as marks formed on his forehead. Two of the wings merged with his body to create his while Juraian armor. He then grabbed one of the wings to form a second sword, while another wing moves into place to create a shield.

TING!

"I will do whatever it takes to protect the ones I care about, even if it means at the cost of my life!" Tenchi said, as he moved himself in a classic Juraian sword stance. "I will defeat your darkness with the power of the Light!"

"We'll see about that!" Camazotz said, as he leaped for his attack.

Tenchi responded by turning his two remaining hawk wings into floating lances, which were then flung out at the Bat God with a single thought.

FLING!

"Arrrrrggghhhhhh-!"

Meanwhile, as Red Hulk and Machine Man were holding their own against their respective opponents, Tuxedo Mask and Gamma Sailor Moon were doing the same with their opponent…with less than stellar results.

"Usako!" Tuxedo Mask yelled, as he was about to fall into the open lava vein.

"Mamoru, don't worry!" Gamma Sailor Moon said, as she leaped to intercept her falling beloved.

KTCH!

"Got you!"

However, Jacawitz, the Lava God sees this, and delivers a punch intended to force the leaping couple into the lava vein, as he did earlier to A-Bomb.

"No one can escape the wrath of the gods!" Jacawitz roared.

Without much thinking, Gamma Sailor Moon tosses Tuxedo Mask towards safety, just as the Lava God struck.

TOSS!

"Usako-!"

WHAM!

Tuxedo Mask lands on his feet, and turns just in time to see his beloved take a drink into the lava.

"USAGI!" Tuxedo Mask yelled in anguish. However, a moment later, Tuxedo Mask realized that he didn't feel the Moon Princess die…

"Whew," Gamma Sailor Moon said, as she and A-Bomb emerged from the lava, both nude. She then turned towards A-Bomb, who was turning away from the Moon Princess.

"Rick, what's wrong?" Gamma Sailor Moon said innocently.

"Er, nothing," A-Bomb said. "I, uh, have a cramp."

"Oh, okay…"

Tuxedo Mask comes running down the hill to see Gamma Sailor Moon, but had to stop short due to her and A-Bomb still being too hot.

"Um, are you okay?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Other than my clothes being burned off, I am," said the jade magical girl. "I got to wait a bit before my sailor senshi uniform can reconstitute itself."

"And, I, uh, got to go some place to get some spare clothes…yeah," A-Bomb said, as he quickly went into the jungle, causing Tuxedo Mask to break out in a sweat…

"How sweet of him to be a gentleman," Gamma Sailor Moon said. "Normally, I have to deal with the likes of Iron Man and those like him and all…"

"I don't think your friend is going into the woods JUST to find clothes, Usako," Tuxedo Mask said. He still was used to dealing with a Usagi who was a free-spirit that didn't mind having the adulation of males within the so-called superhero community…

"So, um, what's it like being in lava?" Tuxedo Mask asked out of curiosity.

"Well, it's like a sauna and a Jacuzzi combined," Gamma Sailor Moon said. "I wish you can try it, and see how therapeutic it is when taking a dip."

"I'll just take your word for it…"

Just then, Red Hulk, Machine Man and Tenchi break through the clearing.

"You guys are okay-!" Tenchi began to say, before seeing Gamma Sailor Moon's state.

BLOOSH!

"Wuaggh!" Tenchi said, as he had a major nose bleed attack.

"Tsukino, have SOME decency when on a mission," Red Hulk said. "You are an officer of the United States Armed Services, not some 'hippie' prancing around in the buff."

"Er, yes, sir," Gamma Sailor Moon said. "I was just waiting for my body to be cool enough, so that I can reconstitute my uniform…"

Pause.

"Besides, it's not like you haven't seen anything of my person before, you know."

"That…was different."

"What do you mean?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"I believe General Ross is referring to the 'Planet Red Hulk' mission," Machine Man said, as he went over past missions. "But what I do not understand is why he and General Tsukino became a couple while on that mission."

"WHAT?" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"It was part of the mission parameters, Machine Man," Gamma Sailor Moon said, as her clothes reformed over her body. "We had to get the experimental reactor from the natives, even as we also studied them. Playing the role of General Ross' wife was a necessity in this, since much of the mission was going native."

"But…were you and him intimate during that mission?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"If I said 'yes', would that change your opinion of me, Mamoru?" Gamma Sailor Moon asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure," Tuxedo Mask asked. "I mean…just how many men have you been with?"

"I do believe that your question should include women, intersexed and 'other'," Machine Man said.

"Since when have you been aware of my acts of intimacy?" Gamma Sailor Moon said.

"SHIELD likes to keep a tally as a precaution for black mail by hostile forces," Machine Man said.

"Humph. I got to talk to Director Fury about that…"

"Usagi, I…I don't know what to say," Tuxedo Mask said, as he turned away from his beloved. "You're…you're not the girl a fell in love with…"

Pause.

"I need some time to think about…stuff," Tuxedo Mask said, as he walks off into the forest alone…

"Mamoru, wait!" Gamma Sailor Moon said, as she was about to go after the Prince of the Earth.

"Tsukino, give him some time," Red Hulk said.

"But, Mamoru has to understand-"

"His pride as a male has been wounded," Red Hulk mused. "From what I can tell just by looking at him, he probably fell in love with a more innocent Usagi Tsukino, and not the seasoned variety."

"General, when WE were intimate, it was after we had spent years on that mission. Sure, we could have faked it, but I wanted companionship. Ironically, because of us being together, we were successful in completing that mission."

"Tell me, why didn't you, well, want to continue our relationship, then?" Ross asked.

"You and I both know that a long-term thing between us would not have worked out, namely because you still loved your late wife, and me being with Ranma," Gamma Sailor Moon said. "I am glad that we are adult enough to see our relationship as one built upon mutual respect, at the very least…"

Pause.

"And, I'm not going to lie, but, the thing between us was…nice," Gamma Sailor Moon said.

"Well, thanks, I guess," Red Hulk said. He then turned towards Tenchi.

"You okay, son?"

"I am, I guess," Tenchi said, as he managed to stop the blood loss. "Um, I think I need to find some clothes, yeah…"

And, with that, Tenchi takes off into the jungle.

"But, Mr. Masaki is already wearing garments," Machine Man said innocently, which received a collective sweat drop from both Red Hulk and Gamma Sailor Moon.

Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask was leaning on a tree, when he hears a voice.

"If you want your true love again, then give in to the Mayan gods," said a voice.

"Who said that?" Tuxedo Mask said, as Backlum, the Mayan god of lust, emerges from the shadows.

"You!" Tuxedo Mask said, as he prepared to fight the Mayan god.

"Whoa, now," Backlum said, as he raises his hands. "I just came to talk."

"Of what? Of molesting my…my friend?"

"Hey, we got off on the wrong foot," Backlum said. "It's just that, well, when you're stuck with the same people for 1000 years, well, things happen. No offense, bro."

"What do you want?" Tuxedo Mask said tiredly.

"Well, I have been charged to offer you a deal," Backlum said. "If you agree to help us in freeing all of us, I can make sure that the Moon Princess will be yours…forever."

Tuxedo Mask squint his eyes in suspicion.

"No, really. When I groped her earlier, I already had initiated the lust spell. I just need to finish it."

"So, you can have her?"

"No, so that I can direct her to YOU, my friend. Once done, the Moon Princess will be yours, with her heart and body firmly in your hands."

"I don't know," Tuxedo Mask said.

"Okay, then what about other men? The spell is already there, and the Moon Princess is primed to be with any man that comes her way. So, do you want her to focus on you, or do you want the one you truly love to be a walking amusement park for other males? Personally, me, being a proud god myself, I wouldn't want some male poaching on MY goddess. But, hey, that's just me, right?"

Pause.

"So, what do you say, Prince of Earth," Backlum asked, as he extended is and in friendship.

Tuxedo Mask lowers his head in shame for what he was about to do…

'Forgive me,' Tuxedo Mask thought.

"Well?"

"Tell me what to do," Tuxedo Mask said, as he accepted the Mayan lust god's hand in friendship.

"Excellent," Backlum said with a smile, as he took Tuxedo Mask's hand in friendship. In reality, the Mayan lust god's help was a ruse for a more malevolent agenda. Thankfully, he, being a god who studied the human heart, knew how to manipulate it, especially after eavesdropping on Tuxedo Mask's conversation with the Moon Princess…

"You won't regret this, bro…"

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMSTSS 40: Of Gods and Hulks! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is now a limited story.**

**Special Note: This story ties into the "Hulk" story arc called "Mayan Rule", in which the Mayan Gods return in preparation for the end of the world, and the start of a new one…THEIRS.**

**Author's Note: As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

A short time later…

"Mamrou, where were you?" Gamma Sailor Moon asked, as Tuxedo Mask joined her, the Red Hulk, Machine Man and Tenchi Masaki at an encampment near the Mayan super-pyramid.

"I…I just needed some time to think about…us," Tuxedo Mask said.

"Oh, okay," Gamma Sailor Moon said. "Look, I'm sorry you had to know about General Ross and me about our…time together, but that was a while ago…"

Pause.

"And besides, I thought you would be concerned about me being with Ranma."

"Well, I am, but, to think that you've been with so many guys so…casually-"

"As if!" Gamma Sailor Moon said indignantly. "One, other than during a few eras, like during my hippie and disco days for instance, or when I am deep undercover for a governmental intelligence or investigation, I have NOT been casual about being with others intimately. And, two, if I am intimate with others, it's after years of knowing them as friends first. And besides, I am thousands of years old, Mamoru. I've been married faithfully many times in the past, sometimes even after I caught my various spouses cheating on me with other women…or even men even…"

Pause.

"I really wish you would get over this…thing about you not being my first lover, Mamoru."

"Usako, I can't help it," Tuxedo Mask said. "I love you, you know, and that doesn't include the fact that we have a child together."

"Mamoru, I love you, too. I can't help it that I love Ranma, or love Miya…or love Beta Ray Bill. I can't help the way my life turned out. But I can't ignore the fact that, like you, Bill, Ranma and Miya love me just as you love me."

"Who is…Beta Ray Bill?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"He is an alien warrior who was adopted by the Norse gods as a champion of Asgard," Gamma Sailor Moon said tiredly. "He and Thordis are lovers, and since Thordis and I are one and the same, well, what she feels, I feel as well."

"I see," Tuxedo Mask said thoughtfully…

"Look, I don't want us to have this argument," Gamma Sailor Moon said. "I tell you what: after we're done here, let's go on a weekend getaway to some place, like Fiji or Bora-Bora, or even Tuscany. On me, of course."

"So, I'm the woman in this relationship?"

"No, I have property there. I don't like spending money on vacations if I don't need, and those places make nice getaways for when we can do the 'mommy-daddy dance'."

"Well, then, I accept your invitation," Tuxedo Mask said with a broad smile.

"Well, I do hope you two are done, because we still have a major crisis on our hands," Red Hulk said.

"You're saying that MY relationship is NOT in the midst of a crisis?" Gamma Sailor Moon said.

"I continue to be amaze how you managed to be a commissioned officer in the United State Armed Services…"

"So, what are we going to do now?" Tenchi asked.

"Yeah, we have to shut down this operation pronto," A-Bomb said.

"Good point," Red Hulk said. He then tapped his telepathic earplug on his right side. "Anne? What's the sit-rep?"

In one of the antechambers within the Mayan pyramid, the weakened bodies of those captured by the Mayan gods were being transported out of the area.

"Other than the occasional minion, we're doing fine," Annie said, as another body disappears. "Dr. Waynesboro of 'Gamma World' has her team on the case."

"Good," Red Hulk said, as he looked at the Mayan super-pyramid while talking to the LMID on a secured hook-up. "Once you and your partner have secured the hostages, get out of there."

"What are you planning on doing?" Anne asked over the secured communications line.

"We have to take down the source of their power, whatever that is."

"Got it-"

"I want to stay here, and join Usagi in her fight," Miya said.

"Copy that?" Anne asked.

"Okay, then send Miss Asama here, on your way out."

"Understood. And, General?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck, then. Annie: out…"

CHIRP!

"I believe that I have found the power-source, General Ross," Machine Man said, as his virtual sensors began to feed in new data to the automaton. "From some reason, the interference within the super-structure is not as great as it has previously has been."

"What are the odds?" Tuxedo Mask said, as he held onto to a Mayan idol figure, thanks to Backlum, the Mayan god of lust. It was glowing slightly…

"Tenchi, Mamoru: I want you stay here and wait for Miya," Gamma Sailor Moon said.

"What for?" Tuxedo Mask asked in surprise.

"General Ross, me, Machine Man and Rick will be leveling the place, once we are inside, and have determined the Mayan power source," Gamma Sailor Moon said.

"Wait, how are these gods collecting energy anyway?" Tenchi asked.

"The same mechanism that is powering the gods is also draining the Mayan gods' hostages," Machine Man said. "Once Annie and Miss Asama have left the pyramid, the Mayan gods will know something has happened to their source of power."

"And that's where we come in," Red Hulk said. "While Rick and I deal with the Mayan gods directly, Machine Man and Tsukino will deal with the power source."

"And the rest of you will be back-up in case we need help or extraction," Gamma Sailor Moon said. "Hopefully, we won't get any curve balls thrown our way."

"Hopefully," Tuxedo Mask said with a heavy sweat drop…

A short time later, Red Hulk and A-Bomb step into the clearing in front of the Mayan super-pyramid, as it glowed brightly.

"So, are we going to do this, General?" A-Bomb asked.

"We get their attention, of course," Red Hulk said, as he took a giant step forward, and stomps the ground.

THOOM!

A large crack in the Earth was formed, and ran up towards the Mayan super-pyramid, creating a crack in the super-structure.

"Well, that should work, I guess," A-Bomb said with a sweat drop.

Suddenly, something big emerges from the crack of the pyramid, before the pyramid self-repairs itself. This god wore a feather head dressed, and was serpentine in appearance, complete with a serpent's tail.

"What the hell is THAT?" A-Bomb said.

"If I know my Mayan gods, that's 'Kukulcan, the God King'," Red Hulk said.

"Wait, how did you know that?"

"Obviously, you didn't pay attention to the mission briefings, Jones," Red Hulk said.

"The time of the Calendar has COME!" yelled Kukulcan. "The new age begins now. The Mayan gods return to rule…and Kukulcan leads them ALL!"

"Not that I have anything to say about it!" A-Bomb said, as he leaps into action.

"Damn it, Jones!" Red Hulk said, before leaping after his partner. He wanted to negotiate with Kukulcan first before going into action…

Meanwhile, Machine Man and Gamma Sailor Moon managed to find the power source of the Mayan gods, one that can sustain the gods even without the need for worshippers.

"This is it," Machine Man said, as he examined the giant crystal.

"Yeah," Gamma Sailor Moon said, as she examined the crystal. "It's a good thing that the other gods are not around, either because they are dealing with General Ross and Rick, or are terrorizing the surrounding countryside.

"Yes, it is part of their 'shock-and-awe' strategy," Machine Man said. "However, as pertaining to this power-source, I would not recommend destroying it outright."

"Was not planning on doing so," Gamma Sailor Moon said. "I was thinking of draining the energy into myself."

"Is this possible?" Machine Man said.

"As Sailor Moon, I have vast stores of energy within my body, but I think I can adjust my form slightly in order to drain the crystal much more efficiently…"

Gamma Sailor Moon's eyes turn bright yellow, as her nails and hair turns black with streaks of red, and her skin red.

"Fascinating," Machine Man said. "I was not aware that you can change into a red version of your normal gammazon form."

"Training and experience can work wonders," Red Gamma Sailor Moon said. "I may not be as strong as I was when I am green, but I can absorb energy from other sources of power quite easily in this form…"

Pause.

"I want you to monitor my actions, just in case of a power surge," Red Gamma Sailor Moon said, as she clutched the energy source.

"Right," Machine Man said, as he begins to monitor his companion's actions, not knowing that a trap had been sprung by the gammazonian Moon Princess and her automatonic friend.

Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask, Miya Asama and Tenchi Masaki all waited at the Red Hulk's encampment, with Miya in particular being worried.

"Usagi should have waited for me," Miya said, as she paces back and forth. She then turned towards Tuxedo Mask.

"Why did you not stop her?" Miya asked. "You KNOW I don't like being separated from her."

"I don't like letting her go by herself any more than you do, but Usagi insisted on doing her part on her own with that Machine Guy," Tuxedo Mask said.

"Um, isn't he called 'Machine Man'?" Tenchi asked.

"Whatever. The point is that we were asked to stay here and wait for the signal for help or extraction, if need be-"

Suddenly, the entire area lights up, as the Mayan super-pyramid glows brightly, even as a beam of energy shoots up into the night sky. At the same time, Miya groans in sympathetic pain, as Tuxedo Mask came to the realization that something was wrong.

"Usako?" Tuxedo Mask said in horror, as he felt an empathic cry for help from his beloved.

"What's wrong?" Tenchi asked with concern. "Is it about…that pyramid?"

"Usagi...something is wrong with Usagi!" Miya cried in anguish. "We have to do something-!"

"Oh, dear," said a voice from above, but amongst the trees. "It looks like the gods have what they need to reshape the world in their image…"

"Who said that?" Tenchi asked.

"It sounds like its coming from…up there," Tuxedo Mask said.

Miya looks towards the direction of the sound, and then took a swipe at the tree with her sword, felling it in one swoop.

SLICE!

CRACKLE-!  
"Brother, we must flee!" said a monkey, as she and her brother monkey leapt out of the falling tree.

"Wait!" Tenchi said. He was ignoring the fact that the howler monkeys were talking. "If you know what's going on, please help us."

The monkeys stopped for a moment and considered the young man's words.

"You're not from around here," said one monkey. "In fact, you remind me of 'The Wild One'."

"I…do?"

"Yes," said the other monkey. "Now that I can see you clearly, you remind me of Lord Izanagi of the Amatesu-kami. Are you related to him?"

"Are you referring to Ranma?"

"Ranma?" Tuxedo Mask said suddenly. "Ranma Saotome?"

"Minato-kun?" Miya said in anger. "He's involved in this?"

"Before we answer, tell us what you know about this…Ranma," said the first monkey to Tenchi. "You do smell like him in some ways, but we would like to be sure of your veracity."

"Well, he's my cousin from Tokyo," Tenchi said. "His mother Nodoka is my aunt, on my mother's side of the family."

"Ah, that's where I see the signs of similarity, brother," said the second monkey with a lovelorn sign. "Oh, how we spent those lonely nights together…"

Everyone broke out in a sweat at the implication of the second monkey's words.

"…"

"It's too bad we didn't spend enough time together before our people were sealed away…"

"Hold on, hold on!" Tuxedo Mask yelled. "Okay, what's going on? As much as I don't like Ranma for being with Usagi, how is he involved in this mess?"

"I did not know that Minato-kun was into…animals," Miya said, thinking about telling her Ashikabi that her husband was definitely not worthy of her...

"Ah, you misunderstand, strangers," said the first monkey, as he and the other jungle monkey glowed, and assumed human forms…

"The gods can assume many forms, as my sister Xbalanque can attest," said a young man, who wore the décor of a Mayan athlete. "Gods can appear as other people, such as mortals and other gods, can appear as animals or as a part of nature."

"My brother Hunahpul typically chose the guise of monkeys, due to our playful manner," Xbalanque said. Xbalanque appeared as a lovely maiden with a simple, ceremonial headdress…

"Oh," Tuxedo Mask said. "So, you two know our friends?"

"We are only familiar to Izanagi and Iusaaset, who sealed the Mayapan with the great Huracan, in order to insure that the cruel ways of the Kukulcan the Great do not plunge the world in chaos…"

Pause.

"And because of your lust for the Moon Princess, you may have fulfilled Kukulcan's great plan, Prince of Earth," said the godling, as she turned to look at Tuxedo Mask.

"What?" Tenchi said, as he and Miya turned to look at Tuxedo Mask.

"Aye, this one may have done more harm than good," Hunahpul said.

"What did you do?" Miya said dangerously, as she emitted a demon's aura while prepared to unsheathe her blade.

"Wait, you do not understand!" Tuxedo Mask said in protest.

"Then, make us," Tenchi said. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you, but these two have to explain exactly what had happened first," Tuxedo Mask said. "I NEED to know what's going on."

Miya squint her eyes in anger.

"Please? For Usagi's sake if not for mine."

"Then, talk, and be quick about it," Miya said.

And so, Tuxedo Mask begins to tell his companions exactly what had happened, when he met with Backlum, and afterwards…

Meanwhile, Red Gamma Sailor Moon opens her eyes, and realized something.

One, she was now dressed as a typical Mayapan maiden. And, two, she was bound to a sacrificial altar.

"What the heck?" Red Gamma Sailor Moon said, as Kukulcan, now in his more humanoid appearance, leans over to look at the Moon Princess.

"Ah, you are awake, my enemy," said the god king. "Good. I want to make sure that you ARE awake, when we take your power for the great sacrifice!"

"Ulp!"

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

**SMSTSS 41: Of Gods and Hulks! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is now a limited story.**

**Special Note: This story ties into the "Hulk" story arc called "Mayan Rule", in which the Mayan Gods return in preparation for the end of the world, and the start of a new one…THEIRS.**

**Author's Note: As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

Meanwhile, upon hearing Tuxedo Mask's story, Miya, understandably so, reacted negatively.

SWISH!

CLANG!

At the last minute, Tenchi Masaki blocks an intended blow from Miya Asama to Tuxedo Mask.

"I should kill you for betraying my beloved Usagi," Miya said.

"You think I did what I did because I wanted to hurt Usagi?" Tuxedo Mask countered. "And are you being the hypocrite?"

"Pardon?"

"I heard about that you prefer Usagi as a guy, rather than as herself," Tuxedo Mask said.

Pause.

"At any rate, I want Usagi back because, like you, I love her!"

"Funny how you would say that," Miya said. "I love Usagi

"Guys, we don't have time for this," Tenchi said. He turned towards Miya.

"You care about Usagi?"

"I do."

"And you," Tenchi said, as he turned to face Tuxedo Mask. "Do YOU care about Usagi?"

"Of course I do!" Tuxedo said.

"Then we ought to focus on that?" Tenchi said, as he points to the glowing, giant Mayan pyramid that was the center of activity. Already, kidnapped people were being ferried into the areas for the great sacrifice that was about to happen…

"Please, let's deal with THAT problem first, and then hash this thing out, okay?" Tenchi pleaded.

"The cute one is correct," Xbalanque said. "If Kukulcan succeeds in taking the power of the Moon Goddess, the Mayapan will reshape the future in their image."

"Interesting that you would be against that," Tenchi said.

"We believe in freedom for all being of consciousness," Hunahpul said. "When Kukulcan slew Huracan to take over the leadership of our people, we became corrupted. My sister and I did want this corruption to spread to the rest of the world, even as Man is about to take to the Heavens like the gods."

"That is why we asked for the help of the Moon Goddess and the God of Chaos, in sealing away the Mayapan in the first place," Xbalanque said

"Why is Usagi so important to you?" Miya asked, as she lowered her sword.

"Yes, I am wondering about that as well," Tuxedo Mask said. "And I remember distinctively that you referred to Usagi as a 'mother goddess'?"

"This is true," Hunahpul said. "The Moon Goddess and the God of Chaos came to these lands long, long ago, when the world was much younger. My people were mere children, when the gods came to our tribe."

"Humph," Tuxedo Masked said, hating the fact that Ranma has had an extensive background with his beloved Usagi…

"So, what happened?" Tenchi asked.

"The gods came to one of the tribes of this land, the ancestors of the Mayapan, who had suffered a great malaise brought on by war and strife," Xbalanque said. "They took pity on that tribe, and showed us how to create 'The Sacred Water, when the Moon Princess planted a special seed near one of our streams. When the tree bloomed, its sap was tapped by the God of Chaos, so that the waters and the sap from the tree would combine to create the Sacred Water…"

Pause.

"And on that day, the Mayapan were born."

"So, Usagi isn't really the mother of the Mayan gods," Tuxedo Mask said with relief.

"It depends," Hunahpul said. "She and her protector did create the Mayapan when they created the Sacred Water…"

Pause.

"And, over the years, they took on mates who were of Mayanpan," Xbalanque said. "That is why the Moon and warfare are so revered amongst our people. In fact, it is said that all Mayanpan today are the descendants of these gods by many, many generations."

"I see," Tuxedo Mask said.

"Do not despair, strangely-dressed one," Hunahpal said. "It is written that the Moon Goddess and Chaos God have lived on this world for nearly as long as the world has been in existence, so it would not be surprising if there are only very few tribes, of God and Men alike, who do not share a blond-line with these gods."

"Yes, the Moon Goddess and Chaos God are not the direct forebears of the Mayapan, even if they did create us," Xbalanque said.

"In the beginning, we used the Sacred Water to create a place where we could live in peace with our neighbors, as well as live in harmony with our world," Hunahpal said. "We learned to speak without words, and with the beasts of the air, of the land and of the water. We even learned to be one with the Earth, as we continued to learn the secrets of the Sacred Water…"

"Eventually, we discovered special crystals to harness the energy within our own bodies," Xbalanque said. "However, it was the help of the Moon Goddess and the Wyld God that taught us how to harness them, so that we could have the energy to fuel our temples and homes…"

Pause.

"Eventually, we became the gods of the Mayapan, renaming ourselves the Ahua, since we were no longer the same as we once were. And with our new godhood, we created a heaven for us Ahua to dwell in: Xibalba, the Upperworld. It was there where we could continue to grow and thrive, while allowing the Mayapan to worship their 'greater brethren'. And…all seemed right."

"What changed all this?" Miya asked.

"Kukulan changed everything," Hunahpul said in disgust. "While it was true that we did desire worshippers and their sacrifices, it was he that learned how to harness greater power."

"By sacrificing human beings," Tuxedo Mask said.

"That is correct," Xbalanque said. "My brother and I freely admit that we approved of this just as the others did. However, when Kukulan slew the Great Huracan to gain his power, and then proceeded to slay those who opposed his rule, that was when my brother and I sought the help of the Mood Goddess and the Wlyd God."

"Ranma and Usagi?"

"Correct. My brother and I learned that Kukulcan wanted to mark the passing of the age of Man by slaying the gods of other lands. But, to do this, the Mayapan had to be sacrificed for this to dastardly deed to work. So, we sought the help of our forebears."

"With their help, the Ahua were sealed away from the world of mortals," Hunahpal said. "And now thanks to the power of the Hulks, the Ahua have returned, stronger than ever."

"And with the Moon Goddess about to be sacrificed for the glory of Kukulan, the Ahua will end the world in order to remake a new one."

"We can't do that!" Tuxedo Mask said. "We have to save Usagi!"

"We know of a secret way to where the Moon Goddess will be sacrificed," Xlbanque said. "But we have to help your friends…with this."

Xlbanque presents a ceremonial necklace to the heroes.

"What's that?" Tenchi asked.

"In the beginning, when we first utilized the holy crystals to harness the power from others, especially when we conducted the sacrifices," Xlbanque said. "We place these on your friends, so that they can recover. You can come with me to put these on your friends."

"Okay…"

"That's all well and good, but what about Usagi?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"We have to save her," Miya said.

"You two will come with me to where the Moon Goddess will be sacrificed," Hunahpul said, as he shows another ceremonial necklace. "I will put this on her, while you two protect me."

"That sounds doable," Tuxedo Mask said.

"Then we should go now," Miya says with worry. "I…I don't know what I would do if something happened to my Ashikabi."

"If all goes well, we will resolve this crisis," Xlbanque said. "But I pray to the Moon Goddess that she will bring peace to the Ahua and to the mortals of these lands…"

Meanwhile, Red Hulkusagi speaks with Kukulcan about…stuff.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Red Hulkusagi said. "I have you know that I have made deals with other pantheons, so that they can conduct their business on Earth as representatives of their respective nations."

"Nice try, but I will NOT be just one of many," Kukulcan said. "Once I sacrifice your life, I will have the power to initiate the end of the world, and thus become lord over all."

Kukulcan shows off the ceremonial knife.

"Too bad the Chaos God is not here to help you-"

FIFT!

PLONK!

"What is this?" Kukulcan said, as he sees a rose fully stuck on the altar.

"That would be us," Tuxedo Mask said, as he whipped his cane about.

"Get away from my love!" Miya said, as she wielded her sword.

"No," Kukulcan said, as he directed his warrior gods and minions towards the new intruders. "GET THEM!"

And thus the fight was on.

Meanwhile, Hunahpul, in his howler monkey form, takes advantage of the distraction, and then goes over a prone Red Hulkusagi. He places the necklace around Red Hulkusagi's neck, and then whispers something in her ear…

"You!" Kukulcan yelled, just as he was about to catch Hunahpal…

"Hey!" Red Hulkusagi yelled. "Remember me?"

"Ah, yes," Kukulcan said. "I cannot be delayed any further!"

With that, Kukulcan plunges the knife into Red Hulkusagi's heart.

STAB!

"Noooooo!" Miya yelled, as she was wading through her opponents.

"Usagi!" Tuxedo Mask said.

Kukulcan removes Red Hulkusagi's heart from her body, as he begins to absorb her energy.

"Yes," Kukulcan said, as he savored the moment. "I can feel that…power…"

Kukulcan felt something off. He was actually getting weaker!

"What have you done?" Kukulcan demanded.

"As a 'Red Hulkusagi', I can absorb energy," Red Hulkusagi said, as she began to glow. "And by the way, in case you're wondering how I am still alive: I have TWO hearts!"

Once Red Hulkusagi and Kukulcan were linked, the Lunar Gammazon began to drain Kukulcan of his energy, his godhood and his immortality.

"N-no!" Kukulcan said, as he began to wither. "Please…have mercy!"

"I will spare you if you going into an agreement with me, in which you and the Ahua will conduct themselves as citizens of the world," Red Hulkusagi said. "Otherwise, you die here and now."

"Very…well," Kukulcan said. "I…will agree."

"I want your word, Kulkucan, as the head of your pantheon that no harm will be done to those who had opposed on this day."

"You have my word, so says Kukulcan!"

"Excellent," Red Hulkusagi said with a smile. "Now, stand back, while I regenerate…"

And, with that, the crisis involving the Mayan god was done.

Later, back in Japan…

"You certainly gave me a scare, Usagi," Miya said, as she and Usagi were baking cookies at the Saotome house in Azabuu Juuban Ward. Whenever Nodoka Saotome was over in Okayama for her extended visits to see her father, the Shinto priest Katsuhito Masaki, aka Prince Yosho, Usagi and Ranma stay over at the Saotome residence during her absence.

"Yeah, I mean, we saw you get, well, cut open," Tenchi said, as he ate some cookies.

"Well, thanks to what Hanahpul told me, I had to allow myself to be 'sacrificed'," said Usagi, who was glad to be back to normal. "Being the Red Hulkusagi allowed me to absorb specific energy wavelengths, and me being in tuned with Kukulcan's energy allowed me to do what I need to do to get done."

"But…you could have died," Miya said.

"No, I couldn't. Well, being cut open like that won't kill me any time soon, thanks to having awesome regenerative abilities, especially as a 'Hulk'."

"Well, don't do that again. You're my only Ashikabi, you know."

"I can't promise you that I won't put myself in a precarious situation like that again, but I will promise you that I won't do so irresponsibly-"

Just then, Momaru sticks his head inside the kitchen.

"Usagi, you got a moment?" Mamoru asked.

"Sure, just a moment," Usagi said, as she takes off her apron. "Miya, can you handle things for a bit?"

"Certainly," Miya said. "After all, I have a friend named Tenchi Masaki to call upon for assistance."

Tenchi merely snorted his response.

A short time later, Usagi and Momaru are walking down the street near her place.

"Usagi, I wanted to let you know that I'm not sure I can deal with your life…like this," Mamoru said. "You have so much baggage, and you're reckless-"

"If this is about you selling me out to Backlum and the Mayan, forget about it," Usagi said dismissively.

"How-?"

"I have enhanced hearing, especially as a 'Hulk'," Usagi said.

"But…why-?"

"Why didn't I say anything? Mamoru, this may come to you as a shock, but I love you. Yes, I love three other people, but so what? You think I can't love you in every possible way…?"

Pause.

"And besides, based upon what I have done in the past myself, I can't judge you by your actions, especially since you did all that because you love ME."

"I see," Mamoru said. "Usagi, it's just that I love you exclusively. I don't think I can share you with others."

"I see," Usagi said with a sigh. She then wrapped her arms around the Prince of Earth, and gives her a lovelorn kiss…

TING!

Usagi breaks the kiss, and then steps back. She then waves her hand in front of Mamoru's face…

"Mamoru Chiba," Usagi said with conviction. "You will know me ONLY as Sailor Moon. You will not know my other life beyond that, or anyone that I or the Sailor Scouts know personally beyond our normal circle of friends. You will know that our daughter, Chibiusa, comes from a possible future only, and not have been born in this era…"

Pause.

"And best of all, we are the best friends, no matter who I am involved with…"

Once Usagi is sure that her "Moon Kiss" has gone into effect, in erasing key parts of Mamoru's memories, the Moon Princess snaps her fingers.

SNAP!

Mamoru wakes

"Usagi?" Mamoru asked.

"What is it?"

"Why are we standing around?"

"You wanted to take me to lunch?"

"Oh, okay," Mamoru said with a shrug. "Well, then, I know this great place we can eat at…"

**Fin.**


End file.
